


Teach Me All the Ways to Love You [With Your Mouth]

by ganymedejam



Series: Touch-starved Idiots [9]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganymedejam/pseuds/ganymedejam
Summary: Immediately after part 8 of the series.You and Din shared your first kiss. Or rather, kisses. He asks you to show him how you like to be loved, and you're really gonna stop at just touching? No way.NSFW warnings [if you didn't bother reading the tags]: gratuitous description of blowjobs and cunnilingus, plus an instance of squirting.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Series: Touch-starved Idiots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037154
Comments: 17
Kudos: 130





	Teach Me All the Ways to Love You [With Your Mouth]

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had trouble getting the motivation to finish this. I think it's fine, just not great like how I wanted it, and I didn't know how to wrap it up. I got burnt out and really would rather be writing fluff again.
> 
> But hey, smut is smut and this thing was 16 pages in google docs lmaooo
> 
> Also listen.. I love dick.. I love being a giver of oral sex so that part is VERY descriptive. Plus a cum fetish and a thing for squirting so....

“ _ Teach me all the little ways you want to be loved while we wait for me to get better _ .” Maker, isn’t  _ that _ something? 

Din’s words make you blush like crazy--piercing your soul like a blaster shot. He’s kissing you again after saying that so you can’t get your reply out. Instead, you whimper against his mouth, long and needy, and the sound is enough to make him pull back and ask if you’re okay.

“I’m fine,” you pant out. Everything is too much all at once and it makes your heart race like it’s trying to burst out of your ribcage. You’re putty in his hands, even if he doesn’t realize it yet. It’s been so long since you’ve been touched like this, kissed like this. It all makes you so  _ hungry _ and  _ needy _ for more, and you’re sure that your panties are already soaked through by now.

You reach up to comb your fingers through his hair at his temple above his ear as you lean in and touch your forehead to his. “This is a lot for me, though not in a bad way?”

Din finds himself absentmindedly drawing circles with one hand between your shoulder blades as he leans into your touch while you’re petting his hair. “It’s a lot,” he whispers at you, “Feels too nice.” His voice sounds like it’s slurred again as he draws you in to mold your body to his as closely as possible, and he presses his face to the crook of your neck.

“What?” you ask after he murmurs something. Reluctantly he raises his head so he can speak clearly, “Haven’t been touched like this.”

You blink at him, though the expression you’re wearing doesn’t matter in the dark. “What do you mean?”

“Nobody’s touched me like this before,” he replied quietly.

“Y-you’re lying,” you balk, “You’re, um, a good kisser? There’s no way.”

“Am I?” he asks, and you can see the silhouette of his head giving you that familiar head tilt. You frown at him in the dark, thinking to yourself. “The helmet always stayed on?” you finally ask.

“Yes.”

“So that means..”

Din predicts what you’re about to say, and he clears his throat before he replies, his tone now indicating a sudden sheepishness, “No. I-I’ve had sex before. Just never kissed.” He reaches up and pulls your hand away from his hair, then kisses your knuckles. You chuckle quietly when his stubble tickles your skin, and you swipe the pad of your thumb across his bottom lip gently. “Am I the first person to touch your face since you put the helmet on?” you ask. You hear him sigh and he nods, leaning his cheek into your open palm. Your heart breaks just a little bit knowing that fact now; no wonder he was so eager about kissing you--he’s so much more touch starved than you could ever imagine.

You lean in and whisper his name into his ear, “Din.” You shift your body until you’re on your knees and straddling his lap now, which causes him to inhale sharply and reflexively grasp at your hips. You grab his face and suddenly smother him with affectionate kisses all over his face. They’re light and ticklish, and he wiggles beneath you as he embarrassingly snorts out his laughter, particularly when you’re kissing along his brow.

“What--what are you  _ doing _ ?” he wheezes out between chuckles. You lower your head and kiss him deeply, and he can’t help but moan against your mouth, his fingers digging into your hips now. You smile against his lips then break the kiss, panting out, “Giving you.. what? Thirty-ish years worth of kisses all at once?”

Din can’t help but tut at you for how ridiculous that sounds, but he leans forward, brushing his nose against yours as he seeks your mouth out. “That’s not even close to enough.”

  
  


You oblige him with another kiss, softer and longer this time so you both can savor the feeling. “What was that about you wanting to know how I want to be loved?” you whisper coyly. Din hums at you and glides his tongue across your bottom lip teasingly before pulling away slowly to tell you, “Was thinking you could let me explore you. See what you like.” He tilts his head and brushes his lips against the spot just below your ear, “Like here.” The contact makes you shiver, and you feel his mouth curl into a slight grin against your skin when you sigh softly out of pleasure.

“You first,” you tell him with a breathy chuckle, getting your subtle revenge by stroking your fingertips along the nape of his neck up through the back of his hair. He groans softly from your touch, his hands gripping your hips tightly once again, and he yields to you immediately. “ _ Fuck _ ,” he hisses, “Y-yeah.  _ Yes _ .  _ Please _ .”

You slide your hand from the back of his head to his cheek, giving it a gentle tap with your palm. “Get out of that armor and get into my bed, Mando.” He curses under his breath, feeling his face to the tips of his ears blush hot from the sultry tone of your voice, and lets you rise to stand. He hastily strips off his beskar, yanking his cloak from his shoulders, and kicks his boots off, and follows behind you as you feel your way to the other side of the cramped ship to the corner where you have your bedroll laid out. 

“Come here,” you tell him quietly, grabbing his arm and guiding him down to sit with you on top of your blankets. You move yourself up to get closer, awkwardly straddling one of his thighs as you smooth your hands across his chest before bunching up the material of his shirt to tug it up slowly. “Can I take this off you, Din?”

“Yes,” he replies, exhaling the words with a shaky breath, and he raises his arms to let you pull off his shirt, as well as his tactical undershirt along with it. You push at his shoulder to coerce him into laying down, and you hover over him, smoothing your palms across his shoulders until your hands meet at his collarbone. Din’s breathing shudders when you stroke one thumb along his clavicle, and it only gets more erratic when your fingertips glide along his neck. He reflexively rolls his head into your touch, groaning softly as you affectionately card your fingers through his hair in the same way as you had done before. 

“You really love having your hair touched, huh?” you say, giggling at him. He hums in agreement at you, and you smile to yourself then lower your head to plant kisses achingly slowly from one shoulder to the other. He tenses beneath you from the warmth of your mouth, and one of his hands scrambles in the dark to find your free one and circle his fingers firmly around your wrist. You kiss a trail up his shoulder and along the side of his neck, and he turns his head to the side to give you more access. 

“Hmm?” you hum against him, your mouth curving into a smile before tentatively latching your mouth on the side of his neck and scraping your teeth very carefully against his skin.

“ _ F-fuck _ ,” he stammers, squirming beneath you. You move your head to lick a thick stripe across his throat, and he involuntarily bucks his hips upward, sucking in air between his teeth as he feels his length twitch. “ _ Fuck!! _ ” he repeats, much louder this time and with far more urgency in his tone, and he digs his fingernails into your wrist. Din shudders beneath you and his chest heaves in heavy breaths as he feels the sharp points of your canines digging into the skin at his collarbone while you smooth your hand down his chest and splaying your fingers across his abs. You feel his muscles flex slightly as you dance your fingertips across his torso, gliding your hand across his hip bones and giving each one an affectionate squeeze when you do.

He whimpers needily when you stroke your thumb at the spot where his hip bone dips, and yet again, even louder, as your fingertips travel across the dark patch of hair at his navel that leads downward past the waistband of his pants. Din tightens his grip on your wrist, whispering your name urgently, before you could move your hand elsewhere. You lean down and kiss the corner of his mouth, resting your palm at his belly button. “Hm? Too much?” you ask.

“Y-yeah,” he gasps, “M-might lose it if--if you do more.”

“Do you want more?”

“Fuh- _ fuck _ , of course I do! But my damn shoulder!” he responds frustratedly. Din sits up quickly, fisting the front of your shirt to pull you forward into a deep kiss. “Get out of this,” he growls against your mouth, bunching your shirt and tank top up to yank it off you. You raise your arms so he can pull your clothes off you, and he kisses you again needily. “ _ Mesh’la _ , distract me. Lemme touch you now,” he tells you, his words all slurred with passion again. You really don’t have time to say anything because he’s already clumsily removed your bra and wrapped his arms around you, pressing his whole body into you until you’ve reclined back in a lying position on the blankets.

The awkward angle that has his arms trapped beneath your back has him hissing in pain slightly from how the position is making his shoulder stretch, however. You can’t help but laugh at his urgency, and you prop yourself up on your elbows to give him room to move his arms. He plants kisses on your mouth and jawline, and reluctantly removes himself from you to rise up on his knees. His hands find your hips, and he pulls you into his lap until he’s pressed between your legs. You feel how hard he is, even between the multiple layers of clothing separating you two, and you gasp lightly when he can’t resist rolling his hips into you. “Din,” you whine. “You--”

He bends down, supporting himself on one arm, and covers your mouth with his own, grasping your chin in his free hand as he delves his tongue past your lips and kisses you sloppily. Din pulls away, gasping for air, and he pants out “Just… just wanna be close.” His mouth and hands are all over you now, desperately searching for all the ways that will make you melt from pleasure. You moan loudly, surprised when he suddenly gets carried away and sinks his teeth into your shoulder a little too hard, and your hands fly up to dig your fingertips into his biceps. “ _ Fuck _ , that’s…” you babble as he circles his tongue across the teeth marks he left behind.

“ _ Oh _ ,” he says, his voice so sinfully silky that it gives you butterflies in your stomach, “ _ Good _ ?” Din turns his head to bite at your other shoulder with the same intensity, and you hiss out, “ _ Yesss _ !” needily as your fingernails rake across his arms, grinding your hips up suddenly against his. He chuckles awkwardly from his own arousal as he reaches with one hand to grasp your hip and grinds back into you lightly, kissing pathways across your chest and down until he reaches the top of your breasts.

You shiver and murmur his name as Din smooths his fingertips across your right breast, flicking the pad of his thumb at your already hardened nipple. You giggle as his stubble scratches against your skin as he opens his mouth to drag his tongue slowly across your breast. He flattened his tongue and licked at your nipple painfully slowly, which made you whine in pleasure and reflexively press your hand to the back of his neck. A low groan rumbled from his throat and he clamped his mouth on you, sucking as much of you in that could fit. His mouth was blazing hot and a mess of tongue and teeth against your sensitive flesh that makes you shudder as bolts of pleasure make you even wetter.

Din stops briefly to flex his jaw and catch his breath, sighing loudly with contentment. “Maker, I always wanted to do that.” He tilts his head and gives your other breast the same sort of attention, hungry and eager as his tongue swirls across your nipple in thick, wet circles. His mouth comes off with a pop, and he sucks in air to catch his breath once again. “So--so glad to be doing this with you,  _ mesh’la _ ,” he breathes out before planting kisses on you. Up and up, to your collarbone, your neck, your chin, until he reaches your mouth. He grasps your jaw gently, subtly forcing your lips to part for him as he covers your mouth with his to kiss you roughly.

You just cannot fucking  _ stand it _ anymore; the burning is too much. You prop yourself up with your arms, surging forward as you deepen the kiss and rub your tongue up against his. Din pouts quietly when you break the kiss, and you reach up to cup his face in your hands as you lean your forehead against his. “Din,  _ sweetheart _ ,” you sigh out, stressing the new affectionate name, “I--I’m.. It’s so much! Gonna lose my mind, I swear.”

“What do you need?” he asks, his tone aching with desperation, and he asks this despite already answering for you by hooking his fingers through the belt loops of your pants and tugging them down. You wriggle out of your pants for him and yank off your underwear along with it, tossing them off to the side thoughtlessly.

“You--we  _ shouldn’t _ ,” you say--an empty warning because you're helping him out of his trousers and underwear now too. He slaps your hands away when he feels your fingers brush against his cock. “ _ Din! _ ” you whine, and he kisses you hard to shut you up.

He pulls away from you and slips his hands behind your knees, parting your legs for him as he slides himself downward. “Just don’t kick my shoulder or anything,” he teases as he kisses down your body so, so slowly. Though, he can’t help but pause to mouth at your tits once again, giving each nipple a thorough suckle before resuming his journey of kissing your skin until he’s finally between your legs. You sigh softly in pleasure, your hips rolling towards him as you feel his stubble scrape against the soft skin of your left inner thigh when he plants open mouthed kisses on them. Din slides his hands underneath your thighs and squeezes your flesh affectionately, humming happily to himself as he enjoys groping you and exploring the rest of you with his mouth.

You can feel his warm breath ghosting over your mound as he kisses his way back upward to the apex of your legs, hooking his hands behind your knees and pushing them upward to spread you open for him. “Want to taste you,” Din says in an uncharacteristically dreamy tone as he nuzzles his cheek against one of your thighs, which makes you shush him out of embarrassment. You hear him chuckle, and he slides his hands up to brush his fingertips along your slit. He groans when he feels how soaking wet you’ve become. The mess he’s gathered up on his fingertips from one swipe arouses him enough to make his cock twitch a few times, and he has to grind himself a little against the bedding beneath him to satiate the ache he feels.

“Maker,” he breathes, astonished, as he circles his fingers around your slick entrance, “Y-you’re so…  _ fucking wet _ .” The lewd noise your juices make from his movements along with his words make you blush. You whimper in pleasure, reflexively squeezing your inner walls around nothing as your hips jolt suddenly from Din gliding his fingertips upward to coat your clit with your slickness. “ _ Din _ ,” you whisper lovingly, and he says your name back at you with the same affection. He pulls his fingers away, using his index and middle fingers to keep your lips parted, and he presses his mouth against your slit, lapping your juices up like honey. Din flattens his tongue to cover as much area as possible, dragging it languidly in a sloppy rhythm, with the tip of his tongue brushing against your clit with each lick.

He doesn’t have any sort of technique with his mouth since he’s never gone down on anyone, and honestly you don’t even fucking care because the man that you love is eating your pussy out like he’s in heaven anyway. Bolts of pleasure zip through you from your toes to your head and you can’t help but clamp your thighs around his head and grind yourself against his face. Din groans against you, his nails digging into the supple flesh of your thighs, as he wriggles his head upward to seal his mouth on your clit. His breathing comes out in heavy puffs from his nose as he sucks at you, flicking his tongue with some pressure on your clit in all sorts of ways, trying to find just the right pattern. 

It’s such a mess down there; you can already tell by the vulgar wet sounds coming from between your legs and the flood of your slick and his spit mingling together as it drips down your slit to pool on the blanket beneath you. Din swirls his tongue on your clit in just the  _ right _ way and you have to slap your palm over your mouth to muffle your loud moans. Your other hand flies to the back of his head, fingers tangling in his hair as you lose control of yourself--riding his face, desperate to keep him close while you feel like everything about you is pulsing with pleasure.

His mouth vibrates against you as he groans when you roll your hips up into him. You gasp and part your legs suddenly, thinking that the noise he just made was signaling his discomfort. He pants hard as he pulls away, and you can  _ feel  _ a thick thread of saliva lingering there between your clit and his mouth. Din feels it too, and instead of pulling away to break it he ducks his head down to reconnect his mouth to your clit and slurps up all the wetness there. The obscene slurching noises he makes causes your body to tremble, feeling a mixture of embarrassment and arousal. 

You yelp when he swipes his tongue against a particularly sensitive part of your clit. He chuckles devilishly and raises his head from you. He squints his eyes in the dark, hoping he can see more of you besides whatever vague silhouettes the ship’s blinking peripherals cast on you. It’s a wasted effort, but he muses that he’d rather be here like this than seeing you with his helmet on anyway.

“M’sorry-- I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to be that rough..” you apologize, your voice somewhat slurred.

“Like how?” he asks, leaning his cheek against your thigh as he uses this time to give his mouth a break. One of his hands trails up lazily along your left leg, rubbing and squeezing at your thigh affectionately. He hums in amusement when your hips twitch the moment you feel his fingertips tracing the outline of your slit; the pad of his thumb brushes against your clit and you hiss his name.

Maker, you wish you could see him. You feel his mouth curve into a grin as he presses his mouth to your inner right thigh, and you almost whine with the need to see what that sly expression actually looks like. ‘Another time,’ you tell yourself, ‘when he’s ready.’ Maybe he’ll never be ready for it, but who cares? You’re both  _ here _ and you love him and he loves you--and  _ now _ you feel his fingertips teasing at your entrance and all of those garbled emotional thoughts melt away because  _ now _ all you care about him pushing those fingers in knuckle deep and  _ squeezing _ your pussy around his digits as tightly as you can.

“You didn’t answer my question,” he says, giving your thigh a light pinch to get your attention, and it’s like he’s read your mind because now he’s slowly sinking his middle and ring fingers into you.

“ _ Oooohhhh _ ,” you coo, enjoying the sudden fullness inside you, and your hips roll into his palm to try to coax more of him in. “I-- _ hhmmm-- _ was squeezing muh-my thighs too… too much on your head.” You can’t help but stutter while he’s started to thrust his fingers slowly in and out of you now and made such a lewd groan from feeling your pussy hug tight around his digits. “ _ Fuck _ ,” you hiss out when he bows his head and flattens his tongue out to drag it slow and firm across your clit. “ _ Din!” _ you whine from the sudden bolt of pleasure that makes your legs shake.

Meanwhile, Din begins to make satisfied humming noises as he licks at you. He curls his fingers within you, fingertips swirling along your upper wall to find your g-spot, and he feels such strange delight at your reaction when he does find it. Your high-pitched moans are muffled behind your palm again as your hips buck needily into his palm; he takes a mental note that you love thrusts that are slow and deep. Din takes his mouth away from you to lick at the juices pooling in his open palm while he fucks you with his fingers.

When he’s slurped up his fill he raises his head and flexes his jaw to ease the soreness. He’s panting hard and he feels so strange, like he’s just  _ consumed _ with you. The heat of your body. Your smell. The noises you’re making. Everything has his cock throbbing enough that it’s actually twitching against his navel now, and he can feel the precum leaking in ropes from the tip. Different because it’s not just lustful acts to get him off because he needs to; it’s different because it’s  _ you _ .

How he feels is evident in his tone, which makes him sound almost like he’s drunk. “You-- _ haaah _ \--can squish muh-my head between your thighs whenever you fucking want,” he breathes out between pants while reaching out with his free hand to press his palm to one of your thighs and giving it a good squeeze. He pumps his fingers inside your pussy, trying to wriggle his digits against your vice-like grip on him, and he clamps his mouth over your clit again, lapping slow and strong with his tongue. You curl your hand into a fist, sinking your teeth into your knuckles as you whine out your pleasure. Each stroke of his tongue is so wet and hot on you, the electric feeling of your pleasure causing you to close your thighs around his head again so you can grind yourself against his face.

Din’s throat rumbles with a chuckle when he feels your walls pulse around his fingers. The tendons in his wrist tighten as he times the movement of his hand to the rolling of your hips. He pulls on your right leg with his free hand and detaches his mouth from you. You can hear him suck in air before he tilts his head back down to give you a quick, firm lick. His breath puffs against your mound as he exhales, and you feel the stubble on his chin graze your clit unintentionally; the sensation is a little too rough but still pleasurable, which makes your hips jolt sharply. “Cum for me,” Din pleads, then he seals his lips on your clit once again, sucking on it as his tongue rubs against the swollen nub in just the  _ right _ way that he’s learned that you loved.

You take your hand away from your mouth temporarily to voice your whines of pleasure at him, “Din, like  _ that _ ! J-just like that!  _ Please don’t stop! _ ”

He hums against you, signaling that he heard you. Your palm is back over your mouth to muffle your cries of pleasure while the other hand is fisting the blankets of the bed at your side as your legs quake around him. Din slips his free hand behind one of your knees and pushes that leg up towards your chest to give himself a better angle to fuck his fingers deep into you pussy as your walls clench tight around them. The new position makes the wound on his shoulder sting in pain, but he ignores it; he knows that if he stops, it’ll ruin everything. 

Before you know it, you see stars bursting in your vision, and your back arches off the bedroll while your legs shake violently from your releases. He groans loud against you when he feels your walls pulse frantically around his fingers and hears a series of high-pitched whines come out of your mouth. The movement of his hand slows down to a few languid thrusts as he lets you ride out your orgasm, then withdraws them when you’re reduced to only slightly trembling. Din replaces his hand with his mouth to your slit, lapping up everything he can very, very slowly. He mouths at your swollen lips, sucking one side into his mouth gently and lovingly to feast on your remaining juices, and then repeating the movement on the other side.

“Come here,” you tell him, your voice weak from being out of breath, and you comb your fingers through his hair. He reluctantly pulls his mouth away from you and removes himself from between your legs to crawl his way up over you. You slip your arms around his neck, drawing him in closer until his body is pressed down against yours, and you press your forehead to his. 

You whisper at him, “You’re so good to me. So, so good, Din. I love you.” With your bodies pressed together, his cock twitches against you when he hears your praise and you can’t help but grin when you feel it. “This wonderful mouth of yours,” you tell him in a silky tone as you plant kisses across his face until your lips are able to find his in the dark. You swipe your tongue across his lips, still wet with your slick. He moans helplessly from the sensation, and you take the opportunity to delve your tongue into his mouth while his lips are parted during that moment, tasting the tangy, sweet mix of yourself and his own saliva.

He hisses when you nip at his bottom lip sharply, and you plant kisses from his mouth all the way to his shoulder. You tilt your head up to whisper huskily in his ear, “Your turn now, love.” and he inhales sharply, taken by surprise when he feels your hand wrap around his length. He’s much thicker than you thought he would be; with his length throbbing hard like this, you feel like your hand barely fits around him. Din’s head falls to your shoulder, and mutters a string of curses when you swipe the pad of your thumb across the drooling head of his cock, collecting the precum there to swirl it in circles around the tip.

You hear him whine softly when he feels the loss of your hand as you take it away to clean your thumb up with your tongue. His precum doesn’t taste much of anything besides a very vague saltiness, but you hum to yourself happily while you enjoy the taste, sucking the digit into your mouth. You push your palm against his chest, lowering your head to mouth at his ear, and you tell him, “Lemme put my mouth on you.” He shifts against you, and you hear him mutter “fuck” under his breath as he obliges and rises off you. You wiggle out of the way so he can fully lay down on the blankets.

“How’s the shoulder?” you ask, rubbing your hand affectionately across his chest.

“Stings a bit, but I’ll be fine.” He says that but you’re skeptical, You know that he doesn’t want to stop, and you honestly don’t either, but you’ll have to remember to check his bandage after you’re through with him.

You fumble around in the dark as you settle yourself between his legs, kissing your way up his left thigh while smoothing your hand over his left. A pout of pleasure escapes his mouth as he shivers when you graze your fingernails across his inner thighs, and you move one hand all the way up until you can wrap your fingers around his length. The moment he feels your lips wrap around the head of his cock, he fists the blankets beneath him and involuntarily bucks his hips up into your mouth as he groans in pleasure. You make a surprised noise as his movement forces the fullness of his head past your lips, causing you to inadvertently swallow about a third of his length.

“Y-your mouth… so--so  _ hot _ ,” he whines as he tries to refrain from moving any more, “So  _ wet _ .” You flick your tongue along the edge of his cock head and he tosses his head back, hissing in pleasure. You feel so evil going agonizingly slow, teasing him with firm swirls of your tongue around the tip while his hips twitch desperately beneath you.

“ _ Please _ .” he begs quietly as his hips buck up into your hand. You hum at his request, sliding your hand along his shaft until your fingers are circled around the base, and you rub your tongue firmly at the underside of his cock head before swallowing his length. Din gasps loudly, one hand flying to the back of your head to thread his fingers through your hair as you work your mouth down slowly. You flatten your tongue against the underside of his cock as you bob your head on him, and you feel his balls tighten beneath your palm as the tip brushes the back of your throat. 

It takes a few good thrusts of your mouth for you to adjust to his size before you could get a nice rhythm going. You remove your circled fingers from him to let your lips kiss the base, and Din lets out a groan that’s so long and loud when he feels your throat flex around him that you have to pull your mouth off him to shush him. “The kid will hear,” you warn him with a chuckle. “Gotta be quiet.”

“N-no promis--nngghh,  _ fuck! _ ” Din stammers and curses when you start sucking on his balls and pumping his cock with one hand. He lets his hips roll up into your hand to match your rhythm, sinking his teeth hard into his bottom lip to suppress his moans while you squeeze your fingers around him to jerk him off just at the tip. The pleasure is white hot within him and he has to grab your wrist to stop you from moving to keep himself from cumming.

“Okay,” you whisper at him, understanding that you need to slow down. You lower your hand until your fingers are wrapped around the middle of his length. He twitches in your hand and you can feel precum drip across your knuckles while you wait. Din loosens his grip on your wrist to comb his fingers back through your hair again, and you delight in licking your way up him from balls to tip. You slurp loudly on his cock as you suck him into your mouth, tracing the rim of the head firmly with your tongue before slowly, slowly working the length of him all the way in.

He groans and grips the back of your neck to keep you there when he finally bottoms out in your mouth. The back of your throat squeezes against the head and he breathes out the longest sigh of pleasure as his cock twitches strongly a few times from the sensation. You make him shudder as you glide your hands along his inner thighs and slowly lift your mouth up off him with a wet pop. You pause to take a deep breath and you’re on him again, diving down to deepthroat his length, and he swears at you when you start bobbing your head on him.

“ _ Fuck! _ Th-that’s so fuh-ucking  _ good _ !” he hisses at you, grabbing a fistful of your hair as his hips roll sloppily upward as you swallow his length all the way with each movement of your head. You hum happily as you change the pacing by thrusting your mouth on him about halfway and pumping the rest of his length with one hand, making a wet seal with your mouth against your fist. It feels so fucking good pleasuring him like this; all the sounds, all the movements being drawn out of him as he falls apart beneath you. It’s more than enough to make your pussy drenched again, and you have to rub your thighs together to soothe that ache. He jolts in pleasure and whines every time you flick your tongue around his head, and he doesn’t last more than a half minute before he grabs your wrist again to get you to stop.

Din is panting hard, and you know he’s close by how much he’s still throbbing in your hand. “G-gonna cum,” he says in between breaths, “Whuh-where..?” You don’t even bother to lift your mouth from him to answer him; you let your tongue do all the talking--flattening it against the underside of his head and rubbing there in quick circles. Both of his hands fly to your head, squeezing your hair as he suddenly bends his knees and thrusts his hips up toward your mouth, shoving more of his length into you. The thrust catches you by surprise and you nearly gag when the tip brushes the back of your throat. You grab his shuddering hips and pin them to the bed to keep him from moving.

He wiggles against your grip, fingertips scratching at your scalp as he curses to himself followed by a garbled apology for his sudden reaction. “ _ Mmnngh!  _ Fuck, m’sorry.. didn’t mean t---” he ends up choking on his words as you dig your fingertips into his hips and swallow his length in one go. You both moan in unison when your lips kiss the base. He’s so, so close to cumming, and you’re driving him nuts as you slither your tongue along his length every time you bring your head up. And honestly, he’s driving you nuts too. You’re absolutely soaked to the point that your slick has made a mess of the blankets below you right now. The needy pulsing of your walls causes you to clench them as often as you can, and you’re silently lamenting the fact that you feel so empty right now. 

‘ _ I could just ride him now _ ,’ you think selfishly, though you’re sure he wouldn’t mind despite the growing soreness in his shoulder. He’s chanting your name now and filling the space between his gulps of air with a shower of whisper compliments. You know that you could climb on him right now and bury him balls deep and you’d make him  _ sing _ instead. Oh, but the power trip you’re sort of on right now is so enticing; just one strong roll of your tongue along the underside of his cock head and he trembles beneath you.

You’re snapped out of your thoughts when you feel his cock twitch hard against your tongue as he fists your hair a little too roughly in one hand as he curls the other into a fist and presses it against his mouth to stifle his noises. You inhale deeply and move your head up and down on him as quickly as you can manage. Din chokes out a strangled groan behind his fist when he feels the softness of your inner cheeks hug his cock tight as you suck deeply. He’s writhing beneath you, knees bent and hips canting desperately to fuck into you. You know all too well that he’s strong enough to rip himself away from your grip, and it’s sweet in a way that he allows you to pin him down like this. 

Din voices the most bewildered whine when you lift your mouth off him with a wet slurping noise, then hisses when your hand wraps around his cock, giving his length a few firm pumps. You lick the stray saliva off your lips and you ask, “Do you want to fuck my mouth, Din?” The devilish tone of your voice gives him goosebumps, and his pelvis jolts up into your hand every time you squeeze your fingers around his cock head at the height of each stroke. He swallows hard and answers you, stuttering, “Y-yeah…” He chokes out a groan when he feels your tongue lick across his balls. “Yeah?” you reply, kissing your way up his length. “Ye---- _ eeessss!” _ he hisses suddenly when he feels your hot, wet lips rubbing along the rim of the head, and he throbs so hard that it almost seems to jump against your mouth.

You break his patience then, and he pulls himself out from under you to stand up to his full height. “Where are you..” he mutters to himself as he feels for you in the dark. You find him first; a long sigh escapes his lips when your hands land on his thighs, fingers splayed as you run them affectionately up and down his bare skin. Din reaches down and rubs his hands over yours before carefully reaching out and gently threading his fingers through your hair again as he slowly moves himself closer to you. 

Your mouth is ready for him when his body finally connects, shuddering against you when the heat of your breath fans out over his leaking length. You curl your left hand around his cock while snaking the right around his leg to grasp him at back of his thigh right below his ass. He jolts forward when you grope him, fingers skittering desperately through your hair. He lets out a guttural groan when he feels your lips suck at his balls as your left hand strokes his length firmly again--his precum dribbling in a thick stream across your knuckles. 

Din grabs at your wrist roughly to stop you from pumping his cock. He grits out between clenched teeth, “ _ Mesh’la _ , you’re--you’re gonna kill me..” You chuckle softly as you pull your mouth off him, then you collect a large bead of his precum with one swipe of your thumb and smear his slick all around the head. He swears at you, tucking one hand beneath your chin to cup your jaw while the other moves to the back of your head to guide you forward while he rolls his hips toward you at the same time. You hold his length steady as you open your mouth for him, and he calls out your name in a long moan as he feels his cock slide past your full lips. Din holds your head steady as he feeds his length to you inch by inch; he twitches with arousal as he feels your mouth open for him while his hand holds your jaw steady.

You get impatient with his slow pace, letting out a muffled pout around his cock. You take your hand off him to slide it behind his thigh, mimicking the position of the other one by groping him tightly, then you inhale sharply through your nose and thrust your head forward to force him to bottom out in your mouth. Din grips the back of your head tightly as he grinds himself against your face, making a noise as if the wind just got knocked out of him. He makes a few shallow, strained thrusts, the tip of his dick rubbing at the back of your throat with every movement. His hips pull back, withdrawing himself from your mouth until just the head is throbbing against your swollen lips.

You take this moment to gulp in air, then you dig your fingertips into the back of his thighs and seal your lips on him again and swallow him all the way to the base yet again. You let his hand at the back of your head guide the pace. He hates to let any of himself leave the wet heat of your mouth so he falls into a steady rhythm of rolling his hips forward and back, withdrawing his length only halfway and pushing forward to grind himself against your mouth over and over. “ _ So good _ ,” he whispers heatedly at you, “I can’t--” Din interrupts his own sentence to breathe out a long growl of pleasure as you roll your tongue firmly along the underside of his length and cock head when he draws his hips back again. He snaps his hips forward, fully hilting himself in your mouth in response, groaning out your name in one long shaky breath.

It doesn’t take more than a few more thrusts for him to get sloppy, with his hips shuddering a little bit more every time he buries himself inside you. He throbs hard against your tongue as he barely manages to let you know that he’s about to orgasm, babbling words that you don’t understand besides the words ‘ _ mesh’la’ _ and ‘cumming’ somewhere in between them. Din rakes both hands through your hair and presses his palms at the back of your head to draw you into him the way that he wants. You hum happily as you feel him collect your hair in one hand to keep a firm hold on it, and his breath hitches feeling the hum vibrate around his length. He finally loses it when he feels you pinch his ass playfully and push at his thighs to force him to rut roughly into your mouth. 

You taste the first spurt of cum, his cock pulsing hard inside your mouth, and you flatten your tongue to make more room for him as you shove your head forward to hilt him one final time. Din is instantly weak in the knees as he empties himself inside you, calling your name in a long drawn out moan like it’s the last breath he’ll ever take. You have to wrap your arms around his legs to keep him upright while he bends to hold onto your shoulder with one hand for balance as he shudders against you. His release fills you, and you have to take your mouth off him to keep yourself from gagging on the amount. He pouts at the sudden loss from your mouth as you pull back to swallow his cum. His length continues to throb, and you feel a couple more spurts hit your chin and bare chest. You swipe the rest of it from your skin with your thumb and suck the digit into your mouth, cleaning it with your tongue.

Din drops to his knees in front of you, panting hard. He sits back down on the blankets and circles his arms around you to pull you into his lap, leaning his head down to rest his forehead on your shoulder. He smiles, feeling your heartbeat against his chest with your bodies pressed together like this, and he presses his mouth to your shoulder, kissing up across your neck and jaw until he reaches your mouth. You’re surprised by the kiss, whimpering when you feel his full lips slotting against yours as his tongue licks into your mouth and tastes the mixture of your saliva and the remnants of his release.

“Hmmm.. you’re wet again,” he comments after breaking the kiss, now noticing the wet spot on his thigh that you’re currently straddling. Din lowers one of his arms to wrap it around your lower back and grasps your hip tightly, ushering you into a sloppy grinding motion. The movement makes you both breathe out a ragged sigh of pleasure. “Do you want me to make you cum again?” he asks, kissing your cheek softly.

You run your hands across his chest affectionately, “Aren’t you tired?”

“Not if you let me put my mouth on you again.” He squeezes your hip then leans forward into you, cradling your body in his arms as he lowers you back down to the blankets. You giggle when you feel his stubble rub against your cheek, and he whispers in your ear, “Do you want that?”

“I… I do.” you reply sheepishly. “If you’re not tired.”

“Uh huh,” he drawls, already kissing his way down your body. He slips his hands beneath your thighs to part your legs for him, and he breathes out a chuckle when his fingers brush against the juices coating your inner thighs. His fingertips smear the slick there, and he lowers his head to lick at your thighs to clean up the mess you made on yourself until he’s all the way up back to your pussy. You squirm beneath him as he places feather light kisses across your folds, which only spurs him to give you a quick teasing lick that makes your breath hitch. He presses his mouth to your clit, licking at the throbbing nub in firm, tight circles as he sucks gently at it. Instantly you flinch from the pleasure coiling tight between your legs. Din moans softly against you as he feels you grind yourself against his mouth, and he grips your thighs tightly to keep you spread open for him as he hungrily licks his way up and down your slit. His tongue dips into your folds, circling your entrance a few times in an agonizingly slow pace before pushing it in as far as it will go inside you. 

  
  


You whimper out his name, hands fisting the blankets beneath you as you roll yourself into his open mouth. Din tilts his head and sucks at the left side of your pussy, drawing your folds into his mouth between his lips. His tongue flicks across your labia, probing for every drop of your juices to drink them in. He gives the other side of you the same attention, sliding one hand up to rub his thumb firmly around your clit. He pauses and pulls his mouth away, his hot breath fanning over you as he pants, “You’re so wet.. there’s so much… tastes so  _ good _ .” You press your hand to your mouth to muffle the squeal of pleasure that escapes your lips as Din licks his way back up your slit to lap at your clit again. He does nothing to quiet the wet slurping noises his mouth makes, which makes you blush the instant the sounds reach your ears.

Aching for more, you slide your hand down to brush your fingers against one of his hands. “ _ Please _ ,” you whine desperately at him. He responds with a muffled “ _ mmhmm _ ”, rolling his tongue around the bundle of nerves while he glides his right hand from your thigh to press his middle and ring fingers at your entrance. They slide in with ease, and he curls them up to rub his fingertips at your upper wall as he thrusts in knuckle deep. You hiss his name as he fucks you with his hand, squeezing your walls around his digits as tightly as you can. “ _ More _ ,” you beg, and he obliges you by pressing the palm of his free hand down on your mound while he thrusts his fingers harder inside of you. Din hums as he buries his face further into you, pressing his lips on you as he sucks deeply at your clit while his tongue flutters along the underside of it.

You cover your mouth with your palm again as you let out a high-pitched moan. Din grunts at you when you clamp your thighs around his head and he has to pin one of them down with his elbow and forearm. The pace he sets is almost hypnotic; you feel yourself getting lightheaded as you feel your walls flutter. He starts licking you in long strokes with his flattened tongue, which makes your eyes roll back as the pleasure tightens at your core enough to make your toes curl. His fingertips curl at your g-spot, swirling circles there as the palm on your mound presses down.

You grab at his hand with your free one, tangling your fingers with his as your body starts to tremble. “Din,” you mewl as you rock your hips in time with his movements, “j-just like that  _ please _ .” He squeezes your hand in response, humming against you while he sucks and licks at your clit, pumping his fingers into you as steadily as he can with your walls squeezing him tight. Stars burst across your vision as your back arches off the bed, and you seem to lose control of yourself as you try to wiggle away from his touch from the intensity of your release. You sink your teeth into your hand that was covering your mouth to silence the scream of pleasure while your pussy pulses strongly around his fingers, a spurt of fluid gushing on his palm. 

Din growls low in his throat with arousal as he takes his mouth away from your now sensitive clit to lap up your release. His arm moves from your pinned leg to let you squeeze your thighs around his head reflexively. Another moan escapes his mouth as you ride out the last of your orgasm against his face. He slows his thrusting until he doesn’t feel you squeezing and fluttering against him. You pant hard, your head falling back onto the bed as you relax your body while he licks at the rest of your juices. His mouth makes a lewd wet noise as he cleans your slick from his fingers.

He crawls his way up over you, planting kisses all over your body until he reaches your mouth to kiss you softly there. You can’t see his face but you can feel him staring down at you as he strokes his fingers through your hair. “Was that… did you.. squirt?” he asks in a whisper. You chuckle hoarsely, still out of breath. “I, uh… yeah.” you respond, feeling somewhat bashful.

You sit up, pushing him up along with you. “Get in the fresher and get cleaned up so I can look at your shoulder.” He sighs heavily, not really wanting to leave, but he knows that his bandage needs changing after what you both just did--not to mention that you both are in need of a shower. You walk him to the fresher and give him a kiss on the cheek, “I love you.” You can’t see it but he smiles softly at you,then kisses you back on your temple. “I love you too.”

When you finish with your turn in the fresher, he’s already ready with his helmet on to let you check his shoulder. He discarded the old bandage when he took a shower. You sigh softly when you see its condition; it’s weeping blood again and clearly looks aggravated with a good deal of swelling.

“Din, why didn’t you tell me it got this bad?” you scold.

“Didn’t wanna stop.”

You smack him on his arm, “It must’ve hurt a lot! It’s not worth it.” He chuckles and tilts his helmet to look over his shoulder. “You sure?” he asks cheekily as he reaches behind to run his hand along your thigh.

“Don’t even,” you reply, narrowing your eyes at him, but then you give him a small smile as you grab some items from the medkit. He hisses when you apply some antibacterial spray to the wound. You both don’t want to waste proper bacta spray on a wound like this; Din will just have to sit tight for a while so it will heal more naturally. While you wait for the spray to dry you lean your cheek against his back and circle your arms around him.

“We’ve got all the time we could ever want,” you tell him, “I have so much time to learn how to love you more. I don’t need to rush it.”

His heart skips a beat hearing your words. You slide your hand down to dance your fingertips across the back of his right hand that’s resting on his thigh. Carefully, you entwine your fingers with his. “There’s so much more I don’t know. So much I want to know. So much more of you to love. And I’ll wait for you to show me.”

Thank the Maker that he has his helmet on. His chest is tight and he feels his eyes getting a little misty. He had no problem kissing you or touching you or eating you out  _ twice _ not long before, but  _ words _ are what do him in? Din clears his throat as he squeezes your hand tightly in his, and he says your name quietly. “I--uh, I’m--” he stammers, trying to grasp at the words that are swirling in his head. He sighs heavily, feeling defeated. “I don’t know what to say to that… I just-- _ I love you _ .”

Din mumbles nearly incoherently, “I just don’t know how to show it.” You press light kisses up his spine and at the back of his neck. “Just show me however you can.” He leans back into you as you kiss across his shoulders, muttering, “Why’re you so  _ nice _ …” which just makes you laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all of the peeps that have left kudos and comments! I swear I will get back to replying when my brain isn't mush. I LOVE YOU!!!
> 
> Also, if anyone has suggestions for other Pedro Pascal characters please let me know!


End file.
